The invention lies in the field of emergency call methods and systems, specifically methods and systems that enable an emergency number to be called, typically in order to call an emergency center, emergency doctors, the fire service, . . . .
The document “Pan-European eCall Implementation Guidelines”, Draft v3.0 by the European eCall Implementation Platform (EeIP) and published on Feb. 3, 2012 sets the objective, in the context of the eCall service of the European Union, of devising a system enabling a vehicle that has suffered an accident to contact an emergency number and automatically communicate to emergency teams data suitable for giving such teams fast and effective access to the site of the accident.
The invention proposes a solution for implementing those directives.